The Sacred Missions of Grrrrrrr and Zimm
by Void-san
Summary: Enjoy...hope you like
1. Mission One- set in Death Note

Okay, so bold is me(Grr) and italics is my friend Zimm

These are our missions, they will span several different anime/games/movies/books.

* * *

**Mission One: spicy**

**get Lto eat spicy food**

_stack it in an entertaining manner for him to pick at_

**tell Light's mum he likes it and wants more(she's motherly, moms supply infinite amounts of food)**_  
_

_Have people tackle him and shove it in his mouth, then run like_ hell!

**Aaaaaaand Youtube!**

**Mission accomplished!**

_Sweet!_

**Ye-yah!**


	2. Mission Two- set in Death Note

Okay, so bold is me(Grr) and italics is my friend Zimm

These are our missions, they will span several different anime/games/movies/books.

* * *

_Mission Two: Hookers_

_Find a way to trap L with LA grad hookers for a night_

**tell matsuda we need money, tell him it's for snacks for L(in a way it is, just not a snack L would_ like_)**

_actually go to the store and get food. We is hungry and L can_ pay_ for his own...entertainment._**(For your Entertainment!...Adam Lambert songs be awesome)****  
**

**Mission...accomplished? **_We'll pass street corners so it's ok, mission accomplished._


	3. Mission Three- set in Death Note

Okay, so bold is me(Grr) and italics is my friend Zimm

These are our missions, they will span several different anime/games/movies/books.

* * *

**Mission Three: Clothes**

**dye L's shirt lime green**

**when he asks blame Kira**

_Next due half his socks blue and the other half hot pink._

_Then hippie grade tye-dye his pants. Blame this on Kira as well._

**When L glares get HUGE hippy shades.**

**Make him wear the shades**

**Give him strawberry shortcake**

_Lock ourselves in panic room + hope for the best._

_Mission Accomplished._

**Yeah, L would arrest us.** _I'd be terrified._


	4. Mission Four- Set in One Piece

Okay, so bold is me(Grr) and italics is my friend Zimm

These are our missions, they will span several different anime/games/movies/books.

* * *

_Mission_ _Four: Testing Luffy's stretchy _

**grab his balls and run**

_Before that tie the rest of him to something so he stays_

**but first find Luffy**

**then put on gloves**

_grab and take off sprinting_

_Have a camera ready to take pictures of Ace's face_

_Mission Accomplished._

**We forgot to take off his pants to get to his testes.**

_His pants better have stretchy._


	5. Mission Six- set in Death Note

Okay, so bold is me(Grr) and italics is my friend Zimm

These are our missions, they will span several different anime/games/movies/books.

* * *

**Mission Six: Feed Sugar**

**get a shit ton of sugar-filled foods**

**get a tazor **

**taze Watari into unconsciousness **

**bind Watari** _(sounds like rape)_ **(I'll pass but you go on ahead.)**

**tell L that Watari is taking his sweets before taking L's sweets**

_Watch L throw a fit_

**Force feed Watari using L's sweets**

_Continue until he wakes up_

**run like hell**

**If running should fail...blame Mello**

**Mission semi-accomplished (L arrested us again for stealing his sweets)(Not for tazing Watari though?)**


	6. Mission Seven- Set in Death Note

Okay, so bold is me(Grr) and italics is my friend Zimm

These are our missions, they will span several different anime/games/movies/books.

* * *

_Mission Seven: mission 5_**  
**

_find L_

_steal l's paper_

**leave room**

**find l again**

_steal L's pen_

_steal L's sweets and run like hell_

**try not to get thrown in jail by L**

_Create mission 5_

_mission accomplished_


	7. Mission Five- set in Death Note

Okay, so bold is me(Grr) and italics is my friend Zimm

These are our missions, they will span several different anime/games/movies/books.

* * *

_Mission Five: moving on_**  
**

**find L**_  
_

**give him lots of sweets**

**ask to borrow paper, pen, and his brain**

**just let L write mission eight**

**mission accomplished**


	8. Mission Eight- set in Death Note

Okay, so bold is me(Grr) and italics is my friend Zimm

These are our missions, they will span several different anime/games/movies/books.

* * *

**Mission Eight: L's assignment**

**L said to be silent for an entire day**

**...and to get him more sweets**

**Went to store**

**Got sweets**

**tripped over curb and screamed curse words**

**Dropped the sweets when I fell**

**Sweets got run over**

**I have no money to get more sweets**

_mission failed epically_

**reeeally?**


	9. Mission Nine- set in FullMetal Alchemist

Okay, so bold is me(Grr) and italics is my friend Zimm

These are our missions, they will span several different anime/games/movies/books.

* * *

_Mission Nine: Have A Shave_

_shave Ed's hair and make him believe Al did it_

**steal electric razors**

**hide in Al**

**every time Ed isn't looking buzz a little more of his noggin**

**when we're done, wait until there's a really good distraction(food or homunculi work wonderfully)**

**get out of Al **

**look horrified at Ed's lack of hair**

**get arrested by l for failing mission eight**

_Clap excitedly. it was worth it to see Ed like that._

_Mission Accomplished!_


	10. Mission Ten- set in Death Note

Okay, so bold is me(Grr) and italics is my friend Zimm

These are our missions, they will span several different anime/games/movies/books.

* * *

_Mission ten: escape_

_find an easy way out of jail. it will be complicated._

**Method 1: seduce L**

**L has added sexual harassment to our charges**

_Method 2: bribe L _

**We're in jail. We have no money. **

**No sweets either.**

**All we got is soap on a rope and our bodies...**

**L's pressing more charges**

_Method 3; come up with a new method_

_glare angrily at wall for a while_

_...call in Watari!_

**Method 4: cry and say l's being a bully**

**...got patted on head by Watari**

**...**

**..**

**Watari left**

**Call in Luffy**

**Luffy liked the balls mission.**

**He saves us.**

**We run like hell**

**mission accomplished**


	11. Mission Eleven- set in Death Note

Okay, so bold is me(Grr) and italics is my friend Zimm

These are our missions, they will span several different anime/games/movies/books.

* * *

**Mission Eleven: avoid Luffy and Watari**

**L gives up on arresting us**

**Steal L's sweets**

**L changed his mind**

_Run to Ed_

_His hair's still messed up_

_ We break down laughing_

_I call him short_ **(dammit Zimm!)**

_Run from Ed_

**Watari found us**

_He leads us to L_

_L wants to throw us in jail for stealing. Again._

_Luffy melts off a wall and knocks our heads together_

_Mission failed._ **Again.**


End file.
